Home Is Where The HalfBloods Are
by musicismagic111
Summary: When the boys find out things arnt always what they seem, they go on a journey that will change their lives.


_**Home is where the Half-Bloods are**_

_** Thalia/James**_

_Youve probobly heard many Myths. About young heros who end up dieing trying to fight off a deadly monster. Well, there not acually real, right? WRONG! Heros die all the time without our knowlage. But this hero doesnt even know hes a hero yet. This hero is me. This is my Tale._

_My name is Logan Michell. I'm in a world renowned boy band called Big Time Rush. There are three other band members. James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, and our kind of leader Kendall Knight. We live at the Palm Woods with Kendalls mom and little sister Katie. When we record songs, we work with this really loud guy Gustavo and his super nice assistant Kelly. Dont tell him I said that. At the time all this started we didnt know we were 'special'. You want to hear what happend that made us notice we were different?_

_Well I guess it started to get really freaky when I started having these weird dreams. They made me so nervous I couldnt focus on my singing. Finally Kendall confronted me._

_"Dude, why are you so..jumpy?" He leaned his weight on the kitchen counter. I was across from him sitting on a stool. Carlos was next to me, swirling around on his chair with his helmet strapped to his head. James was...well, to be honest I have no idea. _

_"Promise you wont laugh?" I stared at my shoes, fidgeting with the hem on my black sweater vest._

_"What are you talking about?" I gave him a 'look'. "Fine. I promise. Whats wrong? You didnt bleach one of James' bandanas agian, did you?" He smirked. I chuckled, remembering the Great Bandana Fascade. James almost killed us. Hes stronger than he looks._

_"No. I just keep having these haunting dreams. Like they're tring to tell me something." I told them about the girl with the electric blue eyes. She wore a long sleeve teal shirt that went off-the-shoulders and grey camoflaged cut-off shorts and a silver headband incrusted with a crystal crecent moon. She had on black combat boots up to her mid-calf. Her long curly hair cascading down her back. A bow and quiver strapped to her back and a dagger hanging from her belt. Kendall nodded knowingly._

_"Ive dreamed about the same girl. The one with the camoflage shorts." Kendall smirked. "She was cute. You think she might like me?" I laughed._

_"What is wrong with you! You think EVERY girl likes you!" We laughed. Then Carlos spoke up._

_" The girl with the silver headband, with the moon on it." For the first time, he sounded in deep thought. Then he smiled agian. "She was shiny!"_

_James burst through the door. "I-I couldnt-find her!" He said panting. Carlos ran to James, trying to help._

_"Find who? Whats with you crazy people!" Kendall was clearly freaking out. James looked up and rolled his eyes._

_"The hot girl with the bow and arrows!" He said, like it was supposed to be obvious. "She had a silver tiara with-" Kendall walked to the couch where James was._

_"-A silver moon. We know. We've had the same dream." James looked at us funny. I walked to the couch with Carlos._

_"What dream? I saw her out the window. Thats why I ran out." Oh yeah. He did run out. _

_"Really? I wanna meet the shiny girl! I wanna hold her bow!" We all jumped up. _

_"NO CARLOS!" Carlos slumped his shoulders and pouted._

_"I just wanted to-" Then somone knocked on the door. Kendall went to answer it becouse he was closest. He opened the door and his eyes went wide. _

_"Oh. My. God." He said._

* * *

><p><strong>Thalias POV<strong>

I walked down the hallway to Apartment 2J. I heard someone shout "NO CARLOS!" Wonder what that was about.

I knocked on the door of the boy I saw earlier. The one that tried to charmspeak me. A blond boy in his teens opened the door and I chuckled on the inside as his eyes widened. _What a dork. _He had on a green flannel shirt that matched his golden flecked green eyes. He also had jeans.

"Oh. My. God." He said. _Wow. He reminds me of someone. _A boy with a blue and black sweater vest with a grey tie and jeans walked up to the door but stopped short. His dark hair a little longer than a buzzcut. He had deep chocolate brown eyes that seemed know so much for a kid his age.

"Oh, hello there. I'm Logan, and who are you exactly?" I laughed at the boys confused face. Gotta admitt. Hes cute. I pushed the two boys aside and saw the brunette boy from the pool. He wore black pants, a red graphic t-shirt, and a leather jacket that he had pushed the sleeves up. The brunette was sitting on the couch with a Latino boy that wore a pair of faded jeans and a purple striped hoodie over a dark grey t-shirt. He looked like the kid that flirted with me last summer. Leo hazel eyed boy smirked and put his hands behind his head.

"Well, well, well. I knew I'd see you agian. Hows it goin Babygirl?" _How arragant. _I tackled the kid then I flipped him and pinned his arms behind his back. He struggled and yelped. Which made an adult come out the back room with a preteen girl. I reconized the lady. Mrs. Jennifer Knight. The person that took me, Annabeth, and Luke in for a whole month. No one had ever put up with me for that long. She knew who I was becouse she had a young son of the same situation. A demigod. I stopped mauling the wuss boy and stood up straight. She always told us to sit up.

"Whats going on- Thalia? Thalia Grace? Wow, Youre so...grown up!" I ran to her and hugged her. I felt like a little kid agian.

"Hold on!" The blond boy tried to say something but I wasnt paying attention.

"How have you been, sweetie?" Mrs. Knight asked me. I gave her a halfhearted smile.

"Well, so much has changed. But the biggest thing is I'm a Hunter and...Lukes dead." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Aww, I'm sorry Thalia. I know how much you cared about that boy. Hows Annabeth?" she was really conserned.

"Shes acually out looking for her missing boyfriend, Percy." I said sadly.

"Oh. Well another question. Umm..why were you assulting James?" She gave me one of those looks only she can give. "Wait. What did he say to you?" James stood up.

"Why is it automaticly my fault? All I did was flirt and say 'Hows it goin Babygirl?' And she attacked me!" James was yelling really loud. The blond smirked. And stood next to me. He was really tall.

"I like her." He stood up for me. Cool kid. I smiled up at him.

"He accually called you that?" Mrs Knight smiled. I nodded. I thought he deserved what he got. " Well, James theres something you need to know about Thalia. She doesnt like dresses, pink, or anyone calling her any kind af nickname." James finally got it. About time. He might have a pretty face but he sure is stupid.

"I should introduce you to my boys." She motioned for me to sit. I sat next to the Latino boy with the helmet. He had a goofy smile on his face. "This is my daughter, Katie." She patted the young girl on the head.

"Nice to meet you Katie." The girl smiled.

"I'm just happy to see James get tortured by a girl and it not be me." She wore the same smirk as the blond boy standing next to her.

"Carlos, stand up." The small Latino boy stood he bounced up and down and patted his helmet. I giggled. _Funny. I never giggled. But why does James look so mad? _"Carlos is...well, hes Carlos." She gave up trying to discribe the boy.

"This is Logan. Hes our resident guinus. I think hes like Annabeth." She winked at me but Logan was super confused. _Hehe._

"And this is my son, Kendall. You remember Kendall, right?" Acually, I kinda do. No wonder he looked familiar. And I remember the nickname he gave me. The only one I liked.

"Sparky." He said, smiling. He remembered! He really has grown up since the last time I've seen him. Then I rememberd my quest.

"I dont think you are here to see the palm trees. What brings you here ,Thalia?" Uh-oh. Busted.

"Well, Chirion sent me." I looked down at my shoes. She looked shocked. The weird thing was, so did Logan. The rest of the gang was clueless.

"Ch-Chirion? Hes real! I cant believe it!" He put his hand to his forhead and sat down on a bean bag. "I read about him when I was little. The trainer of heros. The greatest centar of all time." He started to hyperventalate. I knelt by his side trying to calm him down. I put my hand over his and spoke soothing words to him. He calmed down intantly. Its an old trick.

"Woah. How did you know how to help him?" Carlos asked wonderously. I told him thats the kind of stuff I was trained for. James glared at Logan and crossed his arms. He totally has a thing for me. _Too bad I have this Oath thing. These guys are really cute._

"I'm sure Chirion would get a kick out of the fact that he has a fan. Anyway he said he sensed four new half-bloods and I bet I just meet them. Are you guys assigned a satyr?" I asked the boys.

"S-s-say-satyrs?" Logan fainted. I went to help him but I remembered I have to find that saytr.

"Oh! Get Logan up. We have to record that song." Kendall didnt sound worried about Logan. But I was.

"Wait! What about your friend? Arent you gonna help him?" I asked. James grabbed my shoulders and spoke gently.

"Don't worry, Thalia. He gets like this." I suddenly felt...calm. _Di immortals! _He did it agian!

"Stop doing that!" I said, annoyed. He let go of my shoulders. His hazel eyes clouding with thought.

" What are you talking about." He is so cute when hes confused. Wait. No he's not! _Remember your Oath, Thalia._ No boys.

"I'll tell you when you'll get it."

"What sense does that make!" Instead of responding I decided to change the subject.

"So...you guys sing?" I glanced at Kendall, then at Logans unconcious face.

"Yeah! We're in a band." Kendall said proudly. "You ever heard of Big Time Rush?"

"Ummm..." I blushed. Wait. Why?

* * *

><p><strong>Kendalls POV<strong>

Oh My- she has no clue who we are! And we have no clue what shes talking about. All these things about centars and saytrs is really confusing. She seems to know more about us then we do.

She asked if we can take her to Rocque Records. I have no idea why she'd want to see Gustavo. But we showed her the studio. I don't think she was intrested in it as much as we where hoping. Then she met Gustavo.

"Hello, Saytr." _Okay, Kendall. Shes not speaking a totally diffrent lauguage that you somehow understand! She said 'Hello saytr' What? Maybe its a subconcious brain-thing. Yeah. Thats what it is. _If thats the case, whats with the other guys? Why were they so...freaked?

"Thalia Grace! Long time no see. Hows your dad?" Kelly entered the room.

"Hes doing fine, thanks." Thalia looked sad. Like she didnt want to think about her dad.

"What's going on here?" James yelled, doing his fake laugh-thing he does when hes scared. Or nervous. Probobly both.

"DOGS! ITS ABOUT TIME I tell you about ME and KELLY!" He likes screaming. A lot. "I am a SAYTR, and KELLY is a NAIAD! GET IT DOGS?"

"No!" We said simutaniusly.

"Then I'LL SHOW YOU!"

"Ahhhhh!" Logan totally freaked when Gustavo took off his pants. And Kelly magicly had flowers and leafs in her hair. And her skin turned greenish.

"DUDE! Whats with the furry butt?" James was also freaking out. But at least he can form syllables. Carlos just stared.

"Dogs! Haven't you GOT IT? You did tell them right?" He asked Thalia. She shrugged.

"I thought I got through to them, but the pretty boy is arragant, and the boy guinus faints too much." Logan blushed and stared at his shoes. James would look offended but I doubt he knew what the word 'arragant' means. Hes my best friend, but hes not too bright. Gustavo smiled...kinda...at what Thalia said.

'TELL ME ABOUT IT!" They laughed. That was so creepy. We have never heard Gustavo laugh. I mean really laugh.

"Wait. Youre a saytr!" I didnt get an answer because Carlos made a face.

"It smells weird." He said and Thalias face turned white.

'Uh-oh." Thalia and Gustavo looked scared. I didnt know Thalia can get scared.

Then the Jennifers broke through the wall! All three of them were scary looking. But thats not too different from any other day. James stepped in front of Thalia protectively. He totally has a thing for her. The Jennifers all pointed at us and Thalia. _Say what? _

"We demand the Half-Blood children." They said simutaniously. This is starting to get creepy. Thalia stepped out from behind James. She shot him a 'What are you doing' look then drew a three foot sword made of silver! Whats with all the silver? She raised her sword.

"So, you want to fight Daughter of Zues?" The Jennifers screached.

"Bring it, fugly!" Thalia challenged. Just then the Jennifers exploded! They changed into three hideious creature with sharp claws and grotestqe wings and beady eyes that seem to burn a hole in your soul.

"Furys! Aww, man! I hate you guys!" Thalia said fustrated. We watched, bewilderd, as Thalia tried to fight off the demon people. She sliced at the first monsters leg. She hit it hard. It exploded., covering Thalia in gold powder, sparkling in her dark hair. Thalia stabbed its chest and the third disentagrated . The second Fury dived at Thalia and scraped her arm. James yelled 'No!' and tried to help her but me and Carlos held him back. She was lying on the ground. Her sword had slid tward us. I wanted to help her but this is her fight. Not mine.

Then, vines came up from the ground and wrapped around the second. we looked behind us and Kelly stood there with Gustavo holding a pipe? Kelly had her arms outstretched. She had cuased the vines.

* * *

><p><strong>James POV<strong>

"Logan! Get Thalias sword! Hurry!" Kelly struggled with the beast she held in her power. Logan turned pale.

"What! How? I cant-" Kelly interuped Logans freak out.

"Logan, you can! You have to! Youre the only one with the power!" That kinda convinced him. He picked up Thalias sword that was lying at his feet. He ran toward the beast and swung the blade at the Furys leg. He missed. Saw that coming. He was never very good at baseball.

The monster dive bombed Logan, but he ducked and it barely missed him. He stood up. Carlos was starting to get upset that his friend was getting his puny butt kicked by a really ugly bird-thing. He stomped his foot and a giant crack appeared by Logans feet. Me and Kendall had the same devious idea.

"Carlos! Do that agian!" He looked at us quizzicly but stomped his foot agian. Skeleton hands came up and grabbed the Furys foot. Logan looked back at us and smiled thankfully then turned back at the creature. With a strange battle cry of 'Die...thing!' he sliced the Furys head clean off! Carlos winced.

As soon as It turned to dust, we rushed to see if Thalia was alright. I picked her head up and rested it in my lap. Logan rushed to Thalias side.

"Logan! You can help her, right?" Carlos was worried for this girl he barely knew. Logan sighed and looked at his friend.

"Sorry, Carlos, but not even I have that power." Carlos looked down at his hands. A tear hitting his shirt. He wiped his eyes on the back of his hand. Kelly put her hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her, anger burning in my eyes. I was mad at the fact that Kelly didnt help Thalia. She just stood there.

" You may not have the power, but I do." Kelly laid her hand on Thalias stomach, where her cut was. As she did, I felt a pang of guilt. It wasnt Kellys fault Thalia got hurt. It was mine. I should have stopped her from fighting. I should have been fighting that monster in her place. I watched as Kellys hands glowed blue. That is so cool. She somehow healed Thalias side with water?

I felt Thalia take a deep breath and I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Thalias POV<strong>

I woke up to find myself in the arms of that annoying hazel eyed boy. So I decided to say something real smart.

"Hi." My voice was a little strained. He smiled and laughed a little.

"Hi." Wow, his eyes are !"Here, let me help you." He held my waist as I stood up. To make sure I didnt fall. Yeah. Im sure thats it. This guy cant honestly be falling for me. I honestly cant be falling for him. Am I? No! Im not! I looked at Logan. I smirked.

"I didnt need help you know. I could have killed her myself." He just laughed. He stepped toward me.

"Yeah. And you could have gotten yourself killed." Im beginning to like this kid. I looked at Kelly.

"We got to get these kids back to Camp." Kelly said to me.

"What..camp?" Kendall asked. He'll learn soon. Smirk.

" You'll see, young Padwan." He smiled.

"Youre weird." He laughed. I stuck him the tounge.

I looked over my shoulder at James. At first he looked mad that I was flirting with Kendall, but when I smiled at him, he shined brighter. He really has a nice smile. One that lightens up a room.

Suddenly, my side hurt and I doubled over. James asked me what was wrong.

"Kelly, in my bag. Ambrosa." I was about to collapse. Good thing James was holding me up. Kelly gave me the ambrosa and I stood up.

"What exactly did you eat?" Logan asked.

"Ambrosa. A medacine for demigods. But if you eat too much, you burn up and die from the inside." Logan winced. I turned to James. "You can let go now." He blushed and let go of my waist. _He was very charming. _"What do you guys know about New York?" I dug into my pocket for a drachma.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth POV<strong>

I ran into the Mess Hall. Up to the Big Three table where Nico diAngelo and Jason Grace were sitting.

"I just got an Iris Message from Thalia! She found the half-bloods! And she said one of them might be like me!" I was super excited. A new sibling! I cant looked up from his Ipod.

"So hows my big sis doin?" He said, proud of his sister. Im proud of her was her first Quest without any Hunters helping her.

"Fine. She said she'll need us to meet her at the border in an hour." Jason smiled. He just doesnt want to say that he really misses his ! I heard the horn blow and knew that Thalia had come home.

But when I ran out with Chirion to meet her at sunset, she had more than just the four half-bloods with her. And the half-bloods where all BOYS! Oh, Boy. She had riden Porkpie, a pegasus, to the camp borders but she wasnt riding alone. On the back of it was a very good-looking boy with great hair. The guy had his arms around Thalias waist. She gave him a look of pure venom and he let go. _Thats my girl. _The only thing that threw me off about this handsome boy was the bandanna wrapped around his head.

Next to them, on a white pegasus was a Latino boy with a goofy grin and a helmet. The kid in the torn sweater vest that was behind him slid off as soon as the horse stopped. He wobbled around before plopping on the ground. Thalia rolled her eyes and calmed the raven haired kid down. He looked like he was about to throw up. She always was good at that. The hazel eyed boy stood next to her. Jason gave him a look that said_ You break her heart, I'll break your face._ The boy, of course, was totally oblivious.

A large, hot tempered man with a goatee and a young lady in her twenties with kind eyes rode the cream colored pegasus. The Satyr fell off the mystical horse. Then he jumped up and yelled 'NOBODY SAW THAT!' He got the kids laughing. I laughed too. He entertained woman slid off very gracefully. Woah..

I reconised the remaining pegasus. Blackjack. Percys Blackjack was a fair haired boy that was oddly familiar. Why did I know his face? He stepped off his horse like he accually knew what he was doing. But he had that sparkle in his eyes that said he had no clue. Thalia stood up and smiled.

"Oh my gods, the trip was murder!" She hugged me. "Oh. I have to intruduce my awesome new friends." Friends? She gestured to the raven haired boy still sitting on the ground, looking terrified.

"Ok. The pretty boy," She coughed the word Aphroditie under her breath, which is the Greek word for Aphrodite. I chuckled."is James. The one with the helmet," She snatched the helmet off the boys head and layed it in his hands. "is Carlos. Hes harmless." Nico snickered, and wispered 'Sure'but I was the only one to hear him. I think Thalia did too because she shot him daggers.

She moved on."This is their pretectors Kelly Wainwright and Gustavo Rocque." She went over to the sitting kid. She helped him to his feet.

"Is the monsters gone?" He said, frightend. I felt bad for him. Hes like a little puppy! Thalia tried to calm him down.

"Yes. Your safe here." I swear, I could almost feel the Aphrodite girls going all fangirl on this poor kid. They were practicly swooning. One ."And this is Logan." She ruffled his hair, and he smiled as he fixed it. Its like hes her new baby brother. She takes care of cute!

Thalia grabbed the blond boys hand and ran over to the campers gasped. "Oh sush!" She told them. _Gotta love Thalia._

"You may not reconize me but we meet when we were younger." The boy said. I was confused a it hit me. "I'm Kendall-"

"Knight. I know. I remember now." I smiled and he smiled used to annoy the Hades out of me. Always so sarcastic and bold.

"Sooo," Leo said. "This is getting boring, not to mention awkward, so me and the Hephesteus kids are gonna eat something." Carlos perked up.

"Do they have condogs?" He asked with a hopefull face. Leo shruged.

"Yeah, I think so. They always have corndogs on Fridays." Carlos jumped up and down like a little school boy. He reminded me of the way Nico used to be.

"Sweet! Can I come?" Leo smiled. Carlos slapped on his helmet and gave it a pat.

"Sure, dude!" Leo put his hand on Carlos' shoulder. "Ya know, this can be the start of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

><p><strong>Leos POV<strong>

As me and this kid walked to the Mess Hall, we started talking. "Im Leo Valdez, Son of Hephastus, AKA _The _King" Piper chose that moment to interupt.

"King of what, Valdez?" She smirked.

"King of Falmes! Shut up beauty queen!" She hated when I called her that. She walked away and I smiled in victory. "I won? Cool! I never win! Anyway, whats your name kid?" He looked at me.

"Carlos Garcia." He said and pat his helmet.

"Well Carlos. Theres some things you need to know about Camp Half-Blood. Listening?" He nodded, takeing his helmet off and setting it on the table he was standing next to as we entered the Mess Hall.

"Rule 1" I started

"Do not release your pet tarantula in the Athena cabin, no matter how funny it might be. Trust me, its not pretty.

Rule 2: Do not try to out-trick the Stoll brothers." I gestured at the Hermes twins filling some kids shoe with shaveing cream. "You'll just humiliate yourself.

Rule 3: Don't ask the Hephastus cabin to build you a Transformer. Similarly, don't ask us if our latest project is 'more than meets the eye.' We've heard it before. By me... My first day. Long story.

Rule 4: Never, ever agree to help a Hermes with a prank. They'll just frame you for it.

Rule 5: Don't decorate Thalia's pine tree around Christmas. The guardian dragon eats the lights and gets sick. You don't want to be the one to have to clean it up.

Rule 6: Annabeth is not Hermionie Granger. Just because they're both smart, afraid of spiders, and have curly hair...

Rule 7: Yes, the saytrs will eat almost anything. No, this does not make them your personal garbage disposal.

Rule 8: Don't remind Nico" I pointed to the kid dressed in black at the corner of the Big Three table. "that one of his half-brothers was Hitler. It's a touchy subject for him.

Rule 9: The Aphrodite girls are a lot more threatening than you would think. Don't mess with them. I learned from experience.

Rule 10: Locking the Apollo kids in the arena with a pack of hellhounds is a mean, dirty trick.

Rule 11: "Hippie", "Veg-Head", and "Tree-Hugger" are not acceptable nicknames for the Demeter kids.

Rule 12: Never try and fight back the Ares kids. Especially Clarisse. " I nodded in the fiery red heads direction. "If you're a new comer, just willingly stick your head in the toilet before Clarisse does it for you. Trust me.

And Rule 13: Dont call an Aphrodite kid Aphro unless you want a cursed love life. Even if it is an abreviation of their moms name. Also, my first day. Ended up with mix-matched clothes and frizzy hair for a week."

Carlos looked at me like I was his big brother. Even though we are probobly the same age. I'm beginning to like this kid.

Then Thalia came to sit down next to Carlos with that nerdy lookin kid, Logan, and the strong lookin one that scares me, James and Kendall. Carlos greeted them.

" Whats up guys? How cool is this place, Huh?" They excanged high fives. Logan tugged on Thalias sleeve.

"Thalia? I dont feel so good." He said. Man, he looked like he was about to hit the floor. Maybe he'd cause another dent, like when Nico got mad. That'd be funny.

Thalia placed her hand gently on his forehead. "Logie, you have a fever."Thalia took Logans hand and pulled him up from his seat. "Come on, Logan. You guys are sleeping in my cabin tonight. I'll show you." James jumped up and followed her out. Leaving me with Kendall. We both looked at the stumbling boy holding the Daughter of Zues' hand, and the taller boy staring at her. We looked at each other.

Nico sat nixt to me and gave a smirk. " Their totally in love." Kendall laughed.

"Funny. I've never seen him so...happy." Carlos nodded, stuffing a corndog in his mouth.

"You better tell your friend to watch out." Nico said. "Thalia has a brother. Jason Grace." We waved Jason over to us.

"Hey! Dudes whats up?" Jason smiled. He looked around. "Yo, Leo. Where'd Thalia go?" He asked, looking for his sister.

"One of the Noobs got airsick. She took him to the Big Three cabin." Jason looked at the two other newbies. He must have noticed the one hitting on Thalia was missing.

"Which one got sick?" He frowned. Carlos wimpered.

"Logie did. He always gets airsick. Hes the smart one." Jason patted the smaller boys head and smiled gently.

"If I know my sister, your friend is going to be fine." Both of the guys looked so confused, it was almost funny. Kendalls suprised face made me laugh.

"Thalias brother? How come we've never met?" Kendall asked.

"Long story. It involved a pchyco mom, a jelious Goddess, and a Roman camp." He chuckled. Kendall laughed too.

"I'm not sure I know how to respond to that." Kendall smiled.

"Ya know, you kids just might survive here." Jason said with a smile. "Oh, but look out for Mr.D. ..Dionysis." Jason added as Mr. D walked by our table.

"Woah, Dionysis? Logan would freak!" Carlos said.

"Ugh, newbies!" Mr. D mumbled. Kendall made a face behind his back and we almost burst out in laughter.

"Man, nice one bro." I told Kendall. Then something apeared above Kendalls head. _Oh shiz_

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia POV<strong>

"Watch your step, Logie." I tried to help the younger boy as much as I could. He nodded and stumbled over the steps to the Big House where the boys will sleep until we find out thier godly perents. James helped me get Logan into bed. _Wow that sounds wrong. _He picked Logan up and set him into the bed in his room. But when he turned to leave, I felt bad that these boys had to leave their lives behind and dont even know who they are yet. I grabbed his hand.

"Wait!" He turned to me. His hand still intwined in mine. "James, thanks for helping. I really-" I didnt get to finish becouse I felt James press his lips against mine. To this day I dont know why I did but I closed my eyes and kissed back. Suprisingly. I didnt even know I liked the guy. _Wow, hes good._

He deepened the kiss. I locked my hands in his soft hair, pulling on it softly with my fingers. His arms wraping around my waist. With him, I didnt see the world around me. Like all I was, was him. I heard the door open.

We jumped and turned around. Running through the door was Leo, Jason and Kendall. They were all beaming. Kendall ran and hugged me.

"Kendall. Love you but your hurting me!" He let me go. "Why are you so bubbly?" He grinned, his bright green eyes twinkling misceviously.

"He got claimed." Jason said. I fangirl screamed.

"Really! Oh my Gods! Who is it?" Kendall smirked.

"I am a Son of Zues!" I went blank. Kendall...is...my half-brother.

"Thalia? I heard a scream. Are you hurt?" Logan looked up at me with sleepy eyes. I smiled. I sat on the bed next to him. I gently touched his cheek and he smiled shyly. James sat next to me and playfully ruffled Logans hair. He laughed, then yawned. He sat up.

"No, I'm not hurt. Its just that...Kendall is a Son of Zues." I told him. He thought about it for a second. Then he put two and two together.

"Oh my god." He said and hugged me.

"Its 'oh my Gods'." I corrected him.

"This is so great! You have a new big brother!" Logan sure was excited. I laughed.

"Acually, I'm older than him." I stated. Kendall looked at me.

"Really?" I nodded. He made a face as if he was impressed. After a few more minutes of talking and explaining to Logan, James, and Kendall what claiming was, Jason left to see if Carlos was breaking anything. _Phew! They didnt see us._

"Oh, we saw you two." Kendall and Leo said simutaniusly. They smirked. _Man, I hate those smirks. Wait. Did Jason see?_

"No. Jason didnt see." Kendall said. "And no I cant read minds. I just know you." He smiled.

"Sorry about that." I blushed and suddenly became intrested in the blanket Logan was snuggling in.

"Its okay. But I need to know something." Kendall made a weird face. "Why in front of Logan?" I playfully smacked his arm.

"Shut up 'Little Brother'." He smirked.

"Sparky."

"Hockey Boy."

"Pinecone Face." I gasped. "Oh, yeah. I know...Leo told me." I glared at Leo.

"Woah, Woah, Woah!" Leo backed up. He looked at Kendall. "Dude. Not cool."

Then, I felt Logan move behind me. He looked like he was having a bad dream. _Aw, crap!_

"Logan! Wake up! Leo, now!" Leo ran to the bed and drew a small fire ball in his hands. "Not enough to hurt him, Okay." He looked at me and nodded. Logan bolted up and screamed.

"Woah. Coolest power ever." Kendall said.

"Wait until you see yours." I smirked.

"What- huh?- Why?" Logan held his burnt wrist, pouting.

"Leo! I said dont hurt the kid!" I hit his arm. Hard.

"Uh, OW!" Leo yelled.

"Thalia, it hurts." Logan pouted more. _Awww! Hes so cute! _

"Here ya go, kid." I gently grasped his wrist, carefull not to hurt him more, and I lifted it to my lips. I wispered an incantation and the burn went away almost completely.

He laughed a little. "Thank you, Thalia." He cuddled me and buried his cute little face in my shirt. I kissed his raven hair.

"Aww!" Leo cooed. I looked at him. "I ruined the moment. I'm just gonna-" He got off the bed and walked back to where Kendall was standing. Kendall elbowed him _Heheheh_

"Logie? I know this is strange for me to ask but what did you dream about?" He thought about it.

"There was a boy. Short blond hair, blue eyes, your age. He had a scar on his eye. He said to say thank you to you. Then he disapeared." _Luke?_ "Then I saw another boy. Younger. He had black hair and green eyes. Like the ocean." _Oh My Gods._ "He looked lost. And tired."

"Where was he? Do you know?" I was anxious. He nodded.

"If my calculations serve me correctly then he's at a camp like this one. Only somehow diffrent." He sounded like Annabeth. _Man, thats so weird._

"I think I might know who can show us where that camp is. But first, I need to deal with something." I went into my bedroom to Iris Message someone. Then I went back to the boys. I leaned agianst the door. "Logan, I want you to meet someone." I smiled vigoriously.

"Is it a cute girl?" Logan asked.

"No! Better." James looked at me.

"Whats better than a- I'll shut up now." I shot daggers in his direction.

"Wow. Thats worse than James AND Logans Glares Of Death." Kendall laughed. I laughed too. We became the targets of said glares.

"Oh! Logan, lets go! I gotta show you something!" I dragged Logan out of bed and out to the Arena where Chirion was teaching the rules of Capure the Flag that was going to begin soon. We walked up to the ancient teacher in his fake wheelchair. He knew that the boys just got here and he never shows his true form in front of the newbies. Just in case they freak out.

"Chirion?" I tried to get his attention after he was done.

"Yes, my child." He finally answered. Logan looked at me.

"Sir, this is Logan. He's a huge fan of yours." Logan grabbed my hand.

"Thalia, there must be some mistake. How can this be- HOLY CHIZ!" Chirion had ripped off the blanket and he transformed into his centar form. Logan stumbled backward and almost fell over, but I cought him, one arm around his waist and my other hand catching his hand. After an akward moment I pulled him up.

"Nice catch, Thalia." He laughed. "I think your friend needs some training. Does any of the new campers want to join us?" I laughed to myself, imagining James daintaly waving a sword. _I'd totally pay to see that_.

"Yes. I think they would." I smiled evilly.

"Heeey! Sup, Pinecone Head." Nico greeted me. He gave me a hug, squeezing me lightly. "Hey, Cuz. Hows being a tour guide to the noobs?"

"Its not that bad. The guys are sweet." I looked over at Logan, who was talking excitedly with Chirion and Mr.D. "Espesially Logan. He's so young. But very intellagent for his age."

"Yeah, well you playing Capture the Flag with us? Don't let us down Tree Girl." Nico threw his arm around my shoulders. I brushed him off.

"You bet, Emo Boy." He smirked.

"Alright..I deserved that. But your gonna get your shiny butt kicked on the battlefield." He walked away towards the Armory, where the Hephesteus kids were getting everyone ready. I saw the other boys run over. Carlos callapsed to his knees. Kendall grabbed his arm, pulling him up. Carlos clutched his stomach.

"Yo, Carlitos. You okay, man? You look sick." Then it got really weird. Right above Carlos' head, was a glowing, black, gate. He wore the mark of Hades. Carlos was claimed. Nico looked over.

"Oh-no. This is not good." I kinda agreed. How can such a naive, energetic, whimsical kid be the Son of Hades, God of Death. It doesnt make sense. Then I realized something. He may look and think like Leo, but he acts just like Nico did. Before Bianca...ya know.

* * *

><p><strong>Nicos POV<strong>

So, I have a brother. An older brother. So weird. But I kinda like him. Hes a cool little dude. A little childish, but cool. _But really Dad? Seriosly?_ I thought he did a pact thing.

Carlos looked up at Thalia. I can tell she cares a great deal for these boys. Like shes somehow connected to them.

"Thalia, what happened?" Thalia looked into his brown eyes and tried to hide her sadness behind a smile. Everyone dispersed to other places.

"You got claimed, kid. Like Kendall." Carlos seemed to see right through her mask.

"Then why are you upset? Did I do something wrong?" Carlos seemed upset that he might of hurt Thalia. Thalia had tears in her eyes. She let a teardrop fall to the ground. She had never let anyone see her cry. She knelt next to him and wrapped him in a hug. Her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder. He looked suprised at first but then he hugged her back, snuggling his face in her shoulder, smileing sweetly. She let him go. He still held onto her arm.

"Why are you crying?" Carlos asked. Thalia looked down at Carlos' hands, laid gently on the helmet in his lap.

"Youre the Son of Hades. Thats not exactly a good thing."

James and Kendall knelt down next to the two. James put his hand on Thalias arm. When she looked up at him, he kissed her forehead softly. _Love birds._ Kendall ruffled Carlos' hair. Logan ran over and tackle-hugged Thalia and Carlos, takeing the helmet off the smaller boys lap.

"Logan! No fair! Gimme back my lucky helmet!" The boys fought over the hockey helmet. Finally Logan placed the helmet on the boys head and laughed. They looked like a family. I was kinda jelous. I wasnt the only one. Kelsey Jordan, one of the girls in the Demeter cabin had taken an intrest in one of the boys.

* * *

><p><strong>Thalias POV<strong>

For the record, Ive always hated her. Kelsey Jordan. The head cheerleader type of Camp Half-Blood. She thinks she can get whatever she wants just becouse she has blond hair and blue eyes. Ugh! And now she walks over and twirls her hair and flirts with my boys. These guys are like my brothers. Except James. Hes complicated. She stands next to James and flips her blond curls. _Yes. Acual flippage_. I dont know why I'm jelous but I am. I mean, come on, the guy kissed me. James looks over to me and shots me a 'Help, Im trapped by a pychopath dumb blonde!' look. I laughed.

"Your on your own, Pretty Boy." I wispered, then took Logan and Carlos to the armory to get swords and...stuff. Kendall was already hanging out, messing with sharp objects he shouldnt be.

"Kendall! Dont touch what you dont know." He set the sword down.

"What sword can I have?" Carlos asked. That boy worries me. Kendall desided to be sarcastic. He handed Carlos a stick.

"I bet you can do some real damage with that." He gave me his trademark smirk.

"Nobody likes a smartass, Kendall." I smirked right back. He looked away.

"Not cool, Sparky."He paused, then looked up and tried to be inoccent. "So...What up with the jelousy thing?" I blushed. I was trying to help Logan put on some armor so he wont get totally mauled. I was getting fustrated because he kept wiggling.

"Stay still." I pulled the strap tight enough so it would stay on right. "Now go pick out a sword." He laughed and thanked me before running off to find something sharp. _Oh boy. This isnt gonna end well._

I helped Carlos and placed his helmet on his head. He patted it then ran off with Leo. I turned to Kendall.

"Your avoiding my question." He genuinely said, leaning agianst the table behind him, laid out with verious armored parts. I tried to reach to the side of him to get my sword. I left it there when helping the boys, but he grabbed my arm and held me still. "You love him." He stated. I fought with my instincts to tell him the truth. But the truth was, I wasnt sure what I was feeling.

"No, maybe, I dont know." He smiled and nodded to the field. He started slowly backing towards it.

"Little Son of Hades told me that you can fight pretty good." He smirked, grabbing a shield and turning it in his hands. I grabbed my sword and shield and pushed him backward. Not very hard though.

"Oh, really. Well lets see if thats true." Just as I was about to challange Kendall, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and lift me of the ground. I touched the ground and turned, meeting a pair of stunning hazel eyes. James.

"Dude! Dont scare me." I hit his arm playfully. He smiled.

"Sorry Babygirl, but you just looked so cute trying to maul my best friend." He laughed. Kendall crossed his arms.

"So youre on her side. You JUST said I was your best friend." Kendall smiled, indicating that he was jokeing. James put his arm around my shoulder.

"Well shes my girlfriend." I turned to him.

"Im your WHAT NOW!" He frowned. "I dont remember agreeing to that."

"W-well..." I couldnt take it. Hes just so cute. I threw my arms around his neck.

"Shut up." I told him before my lips cascaded into his. He sighed into the kiss. I closed my eyes and deepened the kiss. He slid his arms around my waist. We kissed for what seemed like hours, exploring each others mouths. Kendall walked away, part embarrised, part confused. _Hehe_

"Thalia Anne Grace!" I jumped and turned to a fuming Annabeth. "Your a Hunter! This is agianst your Oath! Even if he is a nice boy." I turned red. Shuffling my feet, I looked up at her. Carlos and Logan stood behind her smiling. Kelsey steamed with jelousy. Gustavo and Kelly just 'awww'ed.

"Acually, I'm not. Anymore." She gasped. I gave her a shy smile, still in James' arms.

"You did WHAT!" She didnt sound angry. More suprised. "When? Why?" I was afraid to admit the reason. But I took a deep breath and said it anyway.

"The only reason was Luke. I became a hunter becouse he betrayed me. He tried to kill me." James held my waist tighter. I felt him tense up. I could almost feel his rage through his normally gentle touch. "Then I found out I have two amazing brothers, and these boys are my life." Gustavo gave an undescrete cough. "And Gustavos good too."

Logan and Carlos ran to hug me. I giggled. Then Logan frowned and backed away.

"So you were a Hunter? As in Hunter of Artemis? That means you couldnt be with us." James slid his arm away. He looked heartbroken.

"Yeah. I was a Luteniant. Highest rank below Lady Artemis." Then a young girl cloaked in silver stood behind Annabeth. She stepped forward.

"Young Daughter of Zues." She said. She pulled down her hood.

"Lady Artemis." I kneeled and so did Logan. I guess he was excited to meet an acual goddess.

"Boy, why do you kneel?" Artemis asked Logan. I can see in her eyes she had respect for him. When he kneeled, it suprised her. He looked up and smiled at her.

"You are my favorite." He stood up slowly. "I've admired you for years. You're so independent and strong." She was defanantly suprised to hear that. Then something hit her.

"What is your name, boy?" He looked spectical.

"Logan. Logan Michell." She looked sort of shocked and sort of...well, happy. _I still dont understand this God thing. _But then she smiled with delight. She took Logans hand and kissed his forhead. _Okay. This...is wierd._ Then it all came together. Logan said something that almost gave me a heart attack.

"Mom?"

A shimering silver crecent moon apeared above his head, then vanished. _Artemis had a son? Say what!_ Logan hugged his new found mom. Then he smiled and said to me:

"You thought I was a Son of Athena." And for the first time, he smirked. After the goddess disapeared, I hugged Logan.

"Congrats, kid. You're the only child of Artemis in the world. Thats a real honor." He beamed. _Hey, where'd James go?_

"Hey, you guys seen James?" I asked the boys. They all shrugged and shook their heads. So I went to find him. _I have 15 miniutes before the game starts. _

* * *

><p><strong>James POV<strong>

Kelsey came up to me after this Artemis chick apeared. She told me she knew where to find something I can give Thalia to show I love her. She took me up to this place called Zues' Fist. This place must have something to do with Thalias dad.

Something told me she didnt want to just talk. She took my hand, leading me into the twisted trails of this big rock.

"So, Jimmy, what do you look for in a girl?" She tried to flirt with me. Kinda weird. And I hate the name Jimmy. It sounds dumb.

"Don't-" I tried to tell her to stop. That I'm in love with Thalia. But she kissed me! I pulled away from her and was about to yell at her, but I looked up. I saw the one thing in the world I didnt want to see. Thalia, with her hands clenched. Tears treatening to spill onto her fair cheeks. Betrayal and sadness in her electric blue eyes. She looked away from me, tears trickling down her face.

"Thalia. Babygirl?" She ran away when I tried to get near her. And I dont blame her. I'm such a stupid jerk! I glared at Kelsey.

"How could you! I love her! That girl, is my life! And shes slipping through my fingers, all becouse of you!" I turned to walk away. she cought my arm.

"But Jimmy-" She tried to stop me. I yanked my arm away from her.

"Dont ever call me that!" I can feel the power pulse through me. "I may have lost the only girl I ever loved." She seemed to glow and then calapsed. I have no idea what just happened.

I ran to try to make things right with Thalia. My would-be girlfriend if I make this right. I dubt I have a chance. On the way I ran into Kendall. Oh,man.

"Why'd you do it? I thought you loved her." He shook his head, like he couldnt beleive it.

"I do love her. That girl kissed me. She planned it that way." I thought he would punch me or something, but instead he laid his hand on my shoulder.

"James, I've never seen you so happy before. Your in love, and if you want to keep that love, you better get your butt out there and find that girl. Tell her you love her before you lose her." He smiled. I walked a couple of feet before turning to Kendall.

"Kendall? Thanks, man." He said no problem then I ran to find the one person that made me smile the brightest in the best of times, and gave me hope in the worst of times.

When I found her she was on Half-blood Hill, her hands in her lap. She was crying. But the thing that hurt me the most, was she was kneeling by a white grave. I held back and listened.

"How can I be so stupid? Its hopeless." She laid a single white rose on the grave. " I'm all alone. Luke, I'm all alone." I walked behind her and knelt down.

"No. Youre not." She turned to me, her cheeks red from crying. She narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want?" I could tell she was angry at me.

"You. I want you. Look, Thalia, I love you and I just cant...I cant let you go. I dont care if you love me back, I just need you to know that I love you before its too late. That girl... I dont know her. I was with her because she said she had something I could give you to show you I love you." She looked like she may have believed me. I took her hand, and she let me. I saw a shadow move and I looked up. She laughed.

"Nico! Stop spying! And stop with the shadow running!" A kid in black walked out with two familiar faces. Kendall and Kelsey. I really didnt want to see her. She looked at me with regret in her eyes. Kendall put his hand on Kelseys shoulder encouragingly. She stepped toward us.

"Guys, I-I'm sorry. I didnt know how you felt about her. Its funny. I've never seen a Son of Aphrodite fall in love." Nico nodded.

"Yup. Defananly rare. And for Thalia Grace to fall in love with a pretty boy like him. No offence, dude." I looked at Thalia, who was blushing.

"Your'e in love with me?" She smiled slyly.

"Well...see..Yeah."

"What the Hades are you waiting for! KISS HER!" My best friend told me. I smiled and looked at Thalia. She smiled.

"You heard the boy." I laughed and pulled her toward me. I kissed her forehead before leaning in. She kissed me back. YAY! I pulled away.

"So you'll be my girlfriend?" She sighed.

"James, I-..." She looked up at me. "...yes! Yes, I will!" She smiled and kissed my cheek. A horn blow. Thalia jumped up.

"The game!" She pulled me up and we ran toward the river. "You'll love this!" She made me wear a sword hilt and a chestplate. She quickly kissed me and wispered good luck before running off to get ready. At the last moment she looked back and smiled. I smiled back.

Thalias POV

After I left James, I found Clarisse harrasing Logan. She was pushing his chest and calling him a nerd. I had to end this.

"Yo, Clarisse! When are you gonna stop picking on little kids?" She glared at me with a devils glare.

"Whatya gonna do bout it? Get your boyfriend to charmspeak me?" Her goonies laughed. I couldnt help it. No one messes with my boys. I held out my hands. I can feel the elictricity flowing through me. I blasted Clarisse with a stream of lightning. She fell back and stared at me. Logan ran and hid himself behind me. His hands were shaking when he hugged my arm.

"Thalia? Thank you. No ones really stuck up for me. Except Kendall." He nuzzled his face in my arm. The last bell sounded and Chirion gathered all the demigods. He went over the rules one last time before spliting us up into teams. Blue and Red. The Athena, Nike, Hermes, Apollo, Hestia and Big Three cabins are Blue Team. Logan was also on Blue Team. And the Hephestus, Demeter, Dionysis, Hypnos, Nemisis, Ares and, Aphrodite cabins are Red Team. Not good. I'm agianst my boyfriend. Crap!

James stood by my side. I looked over at him. He was frowning. Like he was worrying about something. Or someone. I took James' hand. He looked at me and smiled.

"You dont have to go easy on me, hun. I'm a big girl. I can protect myself. I spent my whole life fighting by myself." He lifted my chin.

"Babygirl, now you dont have to. We are all here to protect you." He kissed me gently, just to prove his point.

"Just dont get yourself killed, okay sweetie?" He nodded and kissed my forehead. Kendall elbowed James. He gestured to the centar infront of us.

"You should probobly be paying attention, Lover Boy." James smiled at his friend.

"Come on, Kendall. You know me. I never pay attention." I pushed his chest.

"Well, maybe you should start." He pouted.

"Aww! Well, thats no fun, babe." I rubbed his arm, getting him to smile.

"Oh, Man up. Or at least boy up." He glared.

* * *

><p><strong>James' POV<strong>

"I'm a man." I smirked. "If I wasnt, I couldnt do this:" I wrapped my arms around her and dipped her. I looked into her eyes, and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck. Partally for support. I pulled away. I kissed her lightly one last time before pulling her up. "Now am I a man?" She smirked.

"We'll see." She laughed at my expression. I was pouting.

"You know how I feel about you, dont you?" She looked up.

"Say it." I smiled and lifted her hand to my lips. I kissed it.

"I love you with all my heart." She closed her eyes and smiled. She kissed me goodluck once more, then joined an awaiting Logan and Carlos. She made sure Carlos had his helmet before hugging him and heading off to her teams bace. This is gonna be tough. I cant hurt Thalia. I love her.

I went to the Red base where I met Clarisse de laRue, a firery doughter of Ares. She picks on little kids. I also met Piper Mclean, an Aphrodite kid who didnt look like it, and girlfriend of Thalias brother and Leo Valdez, a Son of Hephestius that is very flirty. The coolest person I met was the Oracle, Rachel Elizibeth Dare. She can see the future. Bad thing is, I'm on the same team as Kelsey. She smiled at me, but it was diffrent. Like she knew I love Thalia and was no longer jelous or trying to kill her. She handed me a sword.

"I think your girlfriend would hate if you died. You'll need this." She sounded...diffrent. She laughed.

"You're probobly wondering what happened. You are a Son of Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty. You have powers, just like the rest of us." She put her hand over a rock and grew a flower. "I'm a Daughter of Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest. Back to you. You can charmspeak people. Meaning you can convince people to do something they wouldnt normally do. Like giving you a car." She nodded to Piper. Guess she did that. "You can also curse people. Make sure they never have another love agian. The thing you did to me is, you made me realize what true love is. Thats why I changed. You saved me." She looked over at Kendall who was fooling around with Nico, stabbing rocks with spears. So childish.

Wow. Never thought of it like that. Well, after she told me that, we fought off two of Thalias team mates that tried to take our flag. I didnt notice until later that one of them got me. There was a long gash on my right side. It was bleeding pretty bad. I started to get dizzy. Before I blacked out, I saw Thalia leaning over me. I wanted to tell her that I was fine, But I wasnt so sure that was true.

* * *

><p><strong>Thalias POV<strong>

This is all my fault. I should have kept him with me. I sat by his side as he slept. I watched the sunlight dance across his tan skin, his long lashes casting small shadows across his cheeks. Theres just something about the way his hair shimmers in the sunlight, and the way his hazel eyes shine. Thats way I love him. Those little things that he does that makes me smile. I watched his broad chest rise and fall at a steady pace. I took his hand, feeling his pulse through his wrist. I smiled at his warmth. And the fact that THERES A SHIRTLESS BOY WITH WASHBOARD ABS ON MY BED! Tehe. He groaned and held my hand tighter. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"I had the wierdest dream." I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Whatdya dream about?" He kissed my hand.

"I dreamt the most wonderful girl in the world saved my life." I laughed.

"Acually, Logan saved you." He made a face then blushed and sat up.

"Thats-thats not right." I laughed at the image of James thanking Logan like he would thank me. _I'm gonna stop pictureing that now. Gods it wont go away! Where the Hades is the mental delete button! Gah! _My mental insanaty was disturbed when James grabbed me and wrapped me in a hug. I hugged him back.

"I'm so sorry, Babygirl. I never wanted to hurt you. This is my fault." He wispered into my hair. He let me go long enough for me to change position. I turned myself to face him. Sitting on his lap, I ran my hands through his soft brunette hair. That seemed to calm him down.

"Stop thinking like that. None of this is your fault, James. I love you." That worked. He smiled.

"I dont know what I'd do if I lost you." He kissed me softly then we laid down and relaxed. With his arms around me, I fell asleep listening to his heartbeat.

* * *

><p><strong>James POV<strong>

I woke up about an hour later. With Thalia still sleeping, I stood at the edge of the bed. I pulled my shirt over my head. I didnt notice, but she had crawled to the edge of the bed. She gently wrapped her arms around my waist. I looked down and smiled at her.

"Sorry if I woke you, Babygirl." I sat next to her on the bed. I put my arm around her shoulder, my fingers grazing the bare skin of her waist. She giggled. _Oh, so shes ticklish._

"Your ticklish?" I smirked. She glared.

"You wouldnt dare." I smiled.

"Oh, I wouldnt ,huh?" I pushed her on her back and trapped her arms.

"James! Stop it!" She yelled in between laughs. Then we heard Carlos' voice yell from down the hall. He ran in.

"Thalia? You promised to take us to the bonfire! We'll be late. Oh, James, your okay. Yay!" I watched my friend jump up and down, his helmet in his hands. Thalia stood and took my hand, pulling me up.

"Are the other guys ready?" Thalia asked. Carlos nodded. "Then lets go." She took a step forward. I thought she was going to leave.

She turned to me. "You comin, hun?" I smiled.


End file.
